


Second Kiss

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: Because a first kiss with some random loser sucked, but a second kiss with an avenger? Now that’s something to write home about.





	Second Kiss

               “So, like, should I kiss you now?”

That was the question that threw you for a loop. It was your first date in forever – not to mention your first date ever. You had accepted the invitation of a reasonably kind enough human male who worked at a coffee shop that was reasonably distanced from SHIELD headquarters.

However perhaps deciding to go out with the first guy that had asked you out, simply because he had asked you out was a little bit of an error? And all the reading, and internet searches, and that one very long, very distressing romantic movie you had watched the night previous had not prepared you for the question he had decided to ask or the moment that it brought along with it.

You stared, wide eyed, at your date trying desperately to remember what his name was and whether or not his hair had always annoyed you so much. You didn’t think the date had gone well enough to ever see him again, let alone allow him to kiss you! But you weren’t sure how to tell this to him, so simply let out an ‘eep’ sound that he seemed to take as a go ahead.

His open lips moved hazardously against your own, his tongue already searching for entrance before they even landed against your own sealed mouth. “You have to open your mouth.” Your kissing partner mumbled, somehow without the use of his tongue which was very busy doing god-awful things to your unresponsive lips and teeth.

In every romance novel you had condescended to read, there was always a moment before the heavy kissing started, before tongue would start mashing and make everyone reading feel uncomfortable. A moment of gentle lip touches, followed by a  _suggestion_  of opening that was also gentle and was never an obtuse, spoken question.

You opened your mouth to give the man a piece of your mind regarding his lack of etiquette when it happened.

Your tongue touched his.

And it was disgusting.

The sensation was more slimy than wet, and utterly unwholesome. It was like having a sea slug wriggling around in your mouth. You could  _taste_  him as well, which was weird because he didn’t taste like a food or anything exactly but there was something so clear and so disgusting about the way it was that you wanted to brush your teeth for days.

The kiss lasted for less than a few, mere seconds. But they were mere seconds you desperately wanted back. You grabbed a hold of the disgusting creature and shoved him off you with every intention of slapping him, or doing something less violent. It was then you noticed a rather suspicious and familiar man watching you from the back entrance of the cheap restaurant where your disastrous date had taken place.

               “Could you excuse me for just a second?”

You had made it to Clint’s side in less than a minute, face burning red and the beginning of hives splattering across your barely exposed chest.

“What are you doing here?” you exploded, voice louder than it had ever been before and still coming off rather quiet given the situation. “Are you  _spying_  on me?”

               “Fury needs you.” Clint stated as though he reason for being there was obvious. There was an amused smirk on his face that you did not like one bit.

               “And you decided to just watch me instead of come get me?!”

He ignored the question. His gaze had returned to your kissing partner who was looking rather confused, but thankfully seemed to have no idea where you had run off to. “Was that your first kiss?” Clint asked suddenly. You frowned at him, wondering what business it was of his, but more importantly wondering how much of a loser you would seem if you admitted that it had been.

But then, it had been so obvious that it was regardless of what you said. “Yes.” You admitted weakly, the admission having the effect of cooling you. The hives seemed to melt away as they decided there was no possibility of being more embarrassed than you had already been.

               “Your first date?”

How long had Barton been watching you?

              “…yes.”

              “Wow.”

And that was all that was said on the matter. Clint led you around the front of the cheap restaurant and to the parking lot. He didn’t say anything as he led you to his car, or when you both got in his car, or even when he started driving away. You didn’t say anything either, though you had a reason. You were far too busy trying to overanalyse his final little statement to you to even consider starting up a conversation of your own. What did ‘wow’ mean? ‘Wow’ I can’t believe you have gotten to this age and not had a date? ‘Wow’ I can’t believe how bad you are at dating? ‘Wow’ I can’t believe someone would actually ask you out on a date, let alone attempt to kiss you during it?

Clint was the one to break the silence.

He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, confirming that you were still hunched and staring out the window in a soul-searching manner with no intention of speaking. “So, for someone like you to have your first date and first kiss now, your standards must be ridiculously high.” Clint stated like he was reciting a list of facts; which he was not. “So how exactly did that guy make the cut?”

‘Wow’ why would you go out with that guy?

Having your seemingly non-existent standards called into question, you instantly became rather cross. “I’ll have you know he was the first person to ever ask me out!”

The car came to a stop out the front of SHIELD headquarters. As did your heart, when you realized what you had just admitted as though it was something to be proud of.

Clint made no move to get out of the car. His hands remained resting on the wheel as he turned to examine you, eyes unreadable behind his black glasses. You wished you were wearing glasses. Any glimmer of emotion was visible on your face.

              “You want to get dinner tonight?”

The question hung in the air, like a badly told joke that you were trying to come up with the proper way to laugh to. Since it was at your expense, you were pretty sure a simple smile would suffice. You smiled at Clint, but he merely stared back at you, unblinking and unmoving as he waited for a legitimate response to his increasingly legitimate seeming question.

The silence dragged on for a little while and slowly your face started to heat up out of sheer terror. The hives were back as well, proving that bad situations could always become a lot more worse.

                “Is this you rejecting me?” Clint asked eventually.

                “Is this you seriously asking me out?”

It was a bold question from you, and Clint’s response to it was an immediate nod that you still weren’t sure you could actually believe. Not to mention, even if Clint was gorgeous and talented and had an incredibly un-annoying personality – after such a bad first date, did you really want to risk another bad one? Maybe you were meant to be alone.

Sensing your hesitation, because you were hesitating, Clint leant forward and before you could beat him away pressed his lips against your own.

It wasn’t like the first kiss in an infinite number of ways. It started soft, and slow. As though you had all of eternity to spend in that moment just feeling your lips gently against one another. Clint’s tongue coaxed your mouth open, a  _suggestion_  that caused you to throw caution to the wind and decide to go ahead and accept.

And when Clint’s tongue did run against the side of your own, it was teasing and made you want more. All in all, it was a brief kiss, but when Clint pulled away you felt breathless in the most pleasant of ways. Your body also felt like a useless sack, but that wasn’t entirely unpleasant either; it was like the happy numbness you get after taking the really strong painkillers that dentists give after extensive tooth surgery.

               “Everyone knows seconds are better than firsts.” Clint explained as though your wistful, starstruck expression had been questioning his actions. His strong arms left your body, and he gave you a little wave that your sack arms weren’t yet ready to respond to as he started to wander off to do whatever it was off-duty Avengers did. “I’ll find you at the end of your shift.”


End file.
